


Gift II

by InesCross, Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Derek no pudo evitar alzar la ceja al ver a Stiles conteniendo sus carcajadas





	Gift II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabbles.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059279) by [Stubbornescape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape). 



> Técnicamente, es una continuación.

Derek Hale salió de la farmacia con una bolsa en su mano izquierda. Con andar tranquilo, Derek caminó hasta su camioneta. El olor de Stiles a unos cuantos metros le detuvo. Buscó al chico con la mirada para encontrarlo en Petco.

Estaba en el mostrador, con una mano tapando su boca y su cuerpo temblando levemente. Alzó la ceja al observar al humano contener sus carcajadas. La curiosidad le ganó, así que se acercó hasta donde Stiles se encontraba.

—Stiles —pronunció, causando que el humano le viera con sorpresa.

—¡Derek! ¡Hey! —pronunció, irradiando esa vibrante energía tan típica de él—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás de compras? Supongo que sí, ya que tienes una bolsa de la farmacia.

—Vine por suministros para el botiquín de primeros auxilios —explicó.

—Ah, claro, claro —murmuró sin verle, enfocado en lo que el encargado de servicio estaba haciendo. Era una plaquita de identificación.

—No sabía que tenías un perro —al oír estas palabras, Stiles por fin soltó una carcajada. Derek alzó la ceja una vez más.

—Y no lo tengo. Es para Scott —pronunció con una sonrisa. Fue cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que la plaquita, con forma de hueso, estaba siendo grabada por el encargado, quien hasta ese momento tenía hecho " _Sco_ "—. Es su regalo de cumpleaños.

Derek sólo pudo morderse el labio ante el evidente chiste sobre perros que por primera vez no era dirigido a él.

 

* * *

 

—Para que no te lleve la perrera, colega —Derek sonrió levemente al escuchar a Stiles. Scott le dedicaba al humano una mirada fulminante, pero Derek pudo oler el matiz de diversión proviniendo del moreno.

—¿Es en serio, Stiles? —habló Lydia con voz aburrida al acercarse a ver lo que el castaño le había dado de regalo de cumpleaños a su mejor amigo—. No eres nada gracioso, Stilinski.

—Pues a Derek le pareció gracioso —al escuchar su nombre, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de todos los presentes. Descruzó los brazos y caminó hacia las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra—. ¡Derek! ¡Oye, vamos, sé que te pareció gracioso!

Derek subió a su habitación sin contestarle a Stiles.

 

* * *

 

—Scott usa como llavero la placa que le obsequié —fue lo que dijo un sonriente Stiles cuando Derek le abrió la puerta del loft.

Como cada sábado, el y Derek harían su maratón de películas. Esta vez tocaba Star Wars. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo sucedió, pero al darse cuenta, ya tenían su tradición de los sábados. Stiles se encargaba de escoger las películas y de las palomitas. Derek de los dulces y las bebidas. Se sentaban en el sofá, cada uno en un extremo y al finalizar la película cada quien daba su opinión.

—Eso significa que le gustó, ¿cierto?—preguntó el castaño.

—Supongo que sí.

—Traje _"La venganza de los Sith"._

Derek asintió. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas, le tendió una al humano.

Durante todo la película se sumieron en un agradable silencio. A Derek le gustaba mucho su tradicion de los sábados. La compañía de Stiles, a través de los años, se hizo realmente agradable. Y cada vez que el humano llamaba para cancelar la noche de películas, Derek tomaba el lugar de Stiles en el sillón, donde su olor se había quedado impregnado.

Derek se puso en estado de alerta al captar el sonido del acelerado corazón de Stiles.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó alarmado. El castaño se lamió los labios, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Derek hipnotizado siguió el movimiento de su lengua—. Stiles...

El humano por fin le miró.

—Mira, yo no sé cómo vayas a reaccionar, pero antes quiero que sepas que esto no lo había planeado, simplemente pasó, ¿okay? —Derek frunció el ceño, adivinando hacia dónde iba el asunto, pero dejó al castaño hablar—. Me gustas, Derek. Y mucho. Creo que desde hace bastante tiempo. No tengo idea desde cuando, sólo se que me gustas.

El hombre lobo permaneció en silencio, con sus ojos clavados en los del humano. Stiles se tronaba los nudillos gracias al nerviosismo.

—Derek, necesito que me digas algo, me estas poniendo de los nervios.

Derek no dijo nada.

Con su velocidad de hombre lobo, Hale capturó los labios del castaño, quien soltó un sonido de sorpresa, pero devolvió el beso por inercia.

—¿Eso significa que tambien te gusto? —susurró cuando sus labios se separaron. Derek le contestó con otro beso.

 

* * *

 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó. El lobo cerró los ojos al sentir la molestia que el grito de Stiles le había causado a sus oídos. Cuando los abrió vio la caja extendida en su dirección. Sin decir una palabra, la abrió para encontrarse con una placa idéntica a la de Scott, pero que decía _"Derek"._

Ahogó la risa de Stiles empotrándolo contra la pared y robandole el oxígeno con un beso.


End file.
